1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic card assembly, and particularly to an electronic card assembly having a securing means for firmly assembling the assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an electronic card includes a frame which is generally rectangular and may include an opening receiving a circuit substrate in either a top surface or a bottom surface thereof or, in most construction, in both surfaces. A connector is located at one side of the frame and electrically connects with the circuit substrate. A panel or cover is provided for enclosing the circuit substrate and the connector within the frame. The dimensions of the electronic card is limited due to requirements to conform to particular specifications or standards, such as those defined by Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA).
With the dimensions of some electronic apparatus becoming smaller and smaller while the data transmission velocity becoming faster and faster, manufacturers have realized the traditional electronic card cannot be satisfied in the needs of high velocity and small dimension. In spring of 2003, the PCMCIA introduced a new standard named ExpressCard. The ExpressCard standard promises to deliver a thinner, faster and lighter modular expansion to desktop and notebook computer users. Consumers will be able to add hardware capabilities such as memory, wired and wireless communication cards and security devices by simply inserting these modules into their systems.
The traditional card usually employ protrusions projecting sideward from the rear ends of two opposite sides of the connector and fixedly retained in receiving spaces of the frame to joint the connector and the frame together. However, the ExpressCard have a smaller dimension (34 mm×75 mm or 54 mm×75 mm) and the above-mentioned protrusion is unsuitable for it takes up a big space.
Accordingly, an improved electronic card assembly to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts is highly desired.